Might surprise you
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: Technically this was attempt at a crossover. I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters


"Oh come on, stick him with someone else" Eli whined following his mother to the kitchen.

"I don't see what the problem is. You're about the same age and both love video games. Seems like a perfect match to me" CeCe said with a smile.

"I play games _occasionally _with Adam, this guy's whole purpose in life is playing and mastering video games"

"Oh and don't forget trampoline" she retorted talking a sip of the she just poured. Eli rolled his eyes and continued.

"We have zero in common. I'm not doing this" Eli said firmly crossing his arms.

"Now, you listen to me Elijah; you are going to show your cousin a good time and you are most definitely going to stop whining about it. I told your aunt that he would be welcome and I will not have you making me look like a liar, understood?" CeCe said pointing a finger at him.

"Fine" he mumbled in response.

"Cheer up baby boy, you might be surprised by him.

Later

"He sounds like fun" Clare said cheerfully.

"Sure in a 'bang your head against a wall" kind of way" he replied not taking his eyes away from his comic. Clare frowned and snatched the comic out of his hands and held it behind her back.

"What?" Eli asked in annoyance.

"Why are you being such a jerk? You haven't seen you cousin in forever and yet you're acting as if he's the bane of your existence" Clare said throwing the comic on the floor and staring at Eli. Eli sighed heavily and started.

"When we were younger, people used to compare us a lot. Saying things like 'why couldn't I be more like him' and I mean at first it was really annoying but then I started wondering if they had a point. I mean I've always been kind of a loner and next to him, I just get… kinda insecure I guess" he said softly.

Clare lightly touched his shoulder and he raised his head to look at her. "You're amazing just the way you are and besides he never treated you badly, did he?" Eli shook his head and Clare smiled. "Then give him a chance. You're older now and who knows? Maybe he'll surprise you."

Eli chuckled and said "you're starting to sound like CeCe." Just as she was about to respond, the doorbell rang. Eli got up to answer the door and Clare yelled to him "great minds think alike" before turning her focus back to her book.

"Hey dude" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Hey" was Eli's simple reply before directing his guest to the living room.

"Awestruck" he said when he noticed the 72" tv in the living room. "Can you image how Call Of Duty must look on that thing" he said staring at the T.V. "I think I'm in love."

Clare stood up and turned to the voice. "Hi, I'm-" she stopped short when took in the boy's appearance. He was wearing a green t shirt and brown shorts and sneakers to match but that wasn't what had her staring in amazement. When she looked at the boy's face, she was shocked to see he was the spitting image of Eli. The only difference being he had light brown hair while Eli's was jet black. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the boy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Are you alright? You kinda zoned out there" he said with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Clare" she said extending her hand.

"Wilder, put er there." Clare laughed and shook his hand. "So Clare, do you board?"

"Um no, I'm way too klutzy for that that"

"Oh, it's awesome. You don't know what you're missing" he said full of enthusiasm. "Light bulb" he said suddenly earning a look from Clare. "I'll teach you" he said with a huge smile.

"How can I possibly refuse" she said smiling as Eli came back in the room.

"Refuse what?"

"Oh, I'm gonna teach Clare here how to shread" he said with totally confidence.

"Really?" Eli asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun" she said excitement evident in her voice.

"Awesome but first we eat" Wilder said heading to the kitchen.

"Well, if he convinced you, queen of the unbalanced, to try skateboarding, I guess he can't be that bad" he said with a smirk.

"I told you so. You should listen to me more often"

"I am going to make us the _**greatest **_sandwich in the history of time" he yelled from the kitchen.

Eli bent down and whispered in to Clare's ear. "Did I mention he's kinda obsessed with sandwiches" he said with a smirk and nudged Clare as he walked in to the kitchen.

Clare smiled as she watched the cousins laugh, joke, and make sandwiches.

***I am _so _sorry if this sucks. I don't know much about the Latest Buzz and I mainly watch Degrassi but I really wanted to make a Wilder and Eli story. I have one more thing in mind but if it sucks then I won't even bother. I'm gonna be honest, if I don't get any comments, I'm gonna assume it sucks and delete it

***By the way I don't own the lastest buzz/ meet the wilders or any of its characters


End file.
